


The Muggle Way

by starrnobella



Series: Interstellar Novella [19]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Muggle Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:25:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/pseuds/starrnobella
Summary: There are a few ways to do things and the easy way isn't always an option.





	The Muggle Way

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Happy NaNoWrimo to my fellow writers. I hope your progress is going well!
> 
> This little drabble has been on the back burner for a while and the other day I decided to suck it up and finish it.
> 
> Beta love as always is going out to the one and only xxDustNight88! I wouldn't know what to do without her! If you aren't one of her readers, then you definitely should become one. She's amazing.
> 
> Title: The Muggle Way  
> Rating: K  
> Pairing: Theo/Ginny  
> Summary: There are a few ways to do things and the easy way isn't always an option.
> 
> If you are interested in checking out my other works or keeping up with me in general, I have an author's page on Facebook that you can check out (starrnobella Fanfiction) as well as a group (starrnobella Fanfiction Friends & Fans) that I am very active in on a daily basis. I'm also on tumblr (starrnobella) that you can follow along with me as well.
> 
> Let me know what you think!
> 
> Love always,
> 
> ~starr

"Go on, then. Say that one more time. See what happens," Ginny warned as she glared at Theo from across the kitchen, who looked as though he had just seen a ghost. The look on his face made Ginny laugh while watching him catch his breath.

"How did you...? Where did you..?" Theo stuttered as he turned quickly on his heels clutching his chest to see her standing in the doorway. He didn't think he had been talking aloud, but based on her subtle response, it was loud enough for her to hear it.

"How did I what?" she asked smugly walking over to where he stood stopping just before him and crossing her arms over her chest. She raised her brow at him as she waited for an answer.

"Nevermind," Theo sighed as he dropped his hand from his chest to her waist pulling her in close. Placing a chaste kiss on her lips, he squeezed her tight. "Good morning."

"Good morning." Ginny smiled, kissing him on the cheek once more. "But don't think you are off the hook for that comment."

Theo shrugged placing one last gentle kiss on the top Ginny's head before releasing her and turning his attention back to the contraption he had been working on when she snuck up on him. Looking at the array of tools lying in the toolbox, he cautiously picked one up and turned to look at the coffee maker in front of him. Slowly, he lifted the tool in his hand and began to poke at the coffee maker.

Ginny looked at him, puzzled, but decided to see how this was going to play out before she intervened. She walked over to one of the bar stools by island and watched Theo continue to jab at the coffee maker. Every so often he would curse at the  _blasted thing_ which caused her to giggle until he glared at her over his shoulder. She'd stop giggling while he looked at her, but the moment he turned his attention back to the task at hand she would start laughing again only quieter.

"That's it!" Theo exclaimed dropping the screwdriver onto the counter. "I give up. Please just let me fix it the way that I know how."

He turned to face Ginny with the biggest puppy dog eyes she had ever seen. She smiled as she shook her head at him.

"You promised that you'd try to learn how to do things the Muggle way. You don't want to disappoint your boys, do you?" she teased and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

He walked over to where she was sitting and placed his hands in her lap. "It could be our little secret. We don't have to tell anyone." He pressed his lips to hers.

She melted into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him in close. "Nope," she said with a laugh after breaking the kiss. She leaned back in her seat and motioned to him to go back to work. "Go on then, keep it up. You haven't broken it even worse yet."

Theo rolled his eyes before sticking his tongue out at the fiery redhead and then turned back around walking towards the  _stupid_ coffee pot he had been trying to fix when she walked in this morning. Usually, when he came into the kitchen in the morning there was already coffee in the pot and all he had to do was pour it into a cup. However, that was not the case this morning, so he was determined that there was something wrong with it.

As Ginny watched Theo poke at the coffee pot a little bit longer, a curious thought crossed her mind and she realized why he was trying to fix the coffee maker. He had woken up before her this morning, so there was no coffee made when he came into the kitchen. She decided that it was time for her to step in before he really did break the coffee pot.

"Theo, why are you trying to fix the coffee pot?" Ginny asked hopping off the stool she had been sitting on to stand beside Theo. He furrowed his brow as he dropped the tool in his hand before turning to look at her.

Sighing, he carded a hand through his hair. "Usually, when I come downstairs there's already coffee in the pot in the morning. When I came down this morning, there was no coffee in there."

Ginny bit her lip to try and stall the laughter she could feel building up inside her, but was completely unsuccessful as she burst out laughing. Theo narrowed his gaze as he crossed his arms over his chest. "What's so funny?"

"So you think that coffee magically appears in that pot every morning without anyone doing anything with it?" Ginny asked once the fit of laughter had died down.

"Well, since that's the what has happened every single morning since we moved in here, that's what I thought was supposed to happen this morning," Theo huffed uncrossing his arms and resting his hands on his hips. Ginny burst out laughing yet again which resulted in Theo rolling his eyes. "What's so funny?!"

"You are, gorgeous," she giggled.

"What makes  _me_ so funny?" he questioned. His frustration evident in the tone of his voice.

Ginny calmed herself down before placing a gentle hand on his chest. "Think about this for a second. Which one of us got up first this morning, me or you?"

Theo thought about it for a few seconds. "I did."

Ginny nodded, "Okay, and who normally gets up first in the morning?"

"You do," Theo said, pausing momentarily before realizing what was going on. "Oh."

Ginny tossed her head back laughing yet again. A smile grew on her face when she leaned back forward and saw a frown on her beloved's face. She got up on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his gently before pulling away and wrapping her arms around his waist. After giving him a quick squeeze, she took a hold of his hand and started pulling him towards the door.

"Come on, we'll go into town and get some espresso before heading over to mum and dad's," Ginny cheered on. "Besides I'm sure you'd love to show dad your skills with Muggle tools."

"Really, Gin?" Theo asked, rolling his eyes as he followed along behind her. "We don't need to tell your dad about this."

"Oh yes we do," she hummed happily as they left their small apartment to head to the Burrow for a home cooked meal to start off their day. There was no better way to start off a sunny Saturday morning than with a meal cooked with love.


End file.
